User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/Mo 330 Ele
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: # — Defiant Elements 16:01, 22 February 2007 (CST) # — Flamer Lamer 23 February 2007 (CST) # It works. – Taeryn 11:56, 23 February 2007 (CST) # I have a similar build, works great--202.168.57.131 02:43, 5 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: # Ya, the only problem is when they give you that message that prevents to much farming and abbandon their drops.--Eloc jcg 21:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:I dont know what planet you are from, but you get that message when you farm any place too much...it's not this build or this mission in particular.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:00, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:The anti farming code you mean? Yep happens in all areas if you kill the same monsters over and over again. --Xasxas256 23:08, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Discusion I devised this build initially just to see if eles could still farm Jade after the Spirit Bond nerf. Now it can, and even faster and safer. I just got Game cam hoping that I could make a vid, but I cant adjust the quality right (its the free version). Why_Me offered to help, so we should get once up soon.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:55, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Looks nice, but havnt got zelaus yes=( of 2 cap it now:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 06:22, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::People still farm Jade? o_O The droprate for Jade skin weps is good, but your chances of a clean 15^50 one are as always, very small...I am not sure we should have a build centered to farming for an exceedingly rare, non-unique item...meh. Btw, there is often a Darkstone Chest in that first area, might recommend carrying a key... (T/ ) 06:29, 21 February 2007 (CST) Well it is a basic tank., you do have 5 optional slots. Should other farmable places be mentioned in variants? Should it be an etire new page. 330 ele isnt new, but I dont think there has been a wiki page yet. Is it beter that a generic version is posted and the jade run is a varient? I forgot about that chest...I guess you can use a running skill in places of cystal wave or something.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:32, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Well... this is very similar to an old version of a build in untested I made. It was originally a solo farmer with the same 330 concept. It should be able to farm just about any area without a lot of interruption. Unfortunately, my farmer was voted untested (I revamped it as a general build), hope yours has better luck. Defiant Elements 17:53, 21 February 2007 (CST) I thought I heard something about a E/Mo farmer with 330hp and SFA... I hope this build can be an alternative to ANY kind of 55 monk so I can farm more on my ele. Shooting Arrows 20:14, 22 February 2007 (CST) Erm i dont get what u mean with "safe form any derection" cause evrytime if i go stand next to ANY jade bow Mursaat come to me so where do i have to stand to not aggro mursaat (wich come form both derection walking up the hill)—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 04:55, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Sorry my bad i jsut aggroed them ursaats myself without knowing it:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 05:05, 23 February 2007 (CST) I was trying this build and I wondered while i kept dieing. after an hour or two i realized my armor was not infused >.> --Babboelvis 22:23, 25 February 2007 (CST) Ive been trying this build recently, but after i recast my enchantments i start taking 20-30 damage per hit. All my armour is infused, so does anyone have any ideas why? yes, I dont know why it happens, but its healed easily. It seems to happen in bursts, but dies down as the jade armors die off.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:05, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Name? Maybe you should change the name to Jade Armor Farmer or something. The first thing I thought of when I saw the name was Jadeite, then the Jade Brotherhood. Also its not actually a runner.-- Kirbman 17:58, 21 February 2007 (CST) Unfortunatly, once its made, you cant rename it. It's a safety thing so people can track pages without them disapearing. You are right though, I should have been more specific in the name. Defiant, I just read yours and thats kind of what I was thinking. Then again, ele farm builds dont seem to do well if they dont have a focus. ie. Serpent's flesh and terra tank. Why do the monk 55 and dervish 130 get to be generic?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:59, 21 February 2007 (CST) Actually, if you use the "move" option at the top of the page, you can in fact rename it. Defiant Elements 19:11, 21 February 2007 (CST) Really?! I didnt know that. Ok, what should it's name be then?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:41, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Build:E/Mo Jade Armer Farmer. :P (T/ ) 01:43, 22 February 2007 (CST) Ward of Stability vs Stone Striker They use Thunderclap to knock you down, which is handled easily enough, but it would be much easier to just use Stone Striker. Thunderclap needs lightning damage to trigger. Stone striker makes that lightning damage earth. Thunderclap doesn't trigger, you don't get KD'ed. Stone striker is so much easier to maintain than ward Why Me 15:29, 9 March 2007 (CST) Going against the jade will kill you then. They use hammer KD, it easily kills the recasting of SFA. Oh and who put the Underworld up? Could you explain how it works? dual, solo?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) 330 hp at the equipment it says that u may reach 330 hp by 2 sup runes (earth and NRG storage) AND a rune of sup vigor. 480-75-75+50=380. so just leave the sup vigor rune. lol and i sucked at math :P oris rhy 05:45, 10 March 2007 (CST) You are right thanks for pointing that out. You see when I wote this I was mixing my 55 armor with normal armours, I got 315 which is good enough. 330 is just the ideal. When I came to write the article, I just looked at my current runes. Sorry about that.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:46, 10 March 2007 (CST) Video added It was my first go at using youtube and making a video. I think it turned out pretty good for a first try. Its very strange that the total length is 4:20. If anyone remembers, this was the name of my last build to farm the jade. The 420 ele. It just so happened that the video (with the credits and title, which were not extended or shortened on purpose to get a desired time) was 4:20 and the song was 2 seconds shorter, one second at the start and end for a fade effect.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:47, 13 March 2007 (CDT)